<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As long as you're/yer by my side by evil_ontheinside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936683">As long as you're/yer by my side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_ontheinside/pseuds/evil_ontheinside'>evil_ontheinside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, and being in love, i guess?, just them having a nice day, mostly Suna POV but also Osamu at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_ontheinside/pseuds/evil_ontheinside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rintarou could do a lot on his free day. Read a book, watch TV, take a nap. He does none of that, instead finds himself on his way to a restaurant.</p><p>Day one of SunaOsaWeek - Promtp: Free day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SunaOsa, SunaOsa Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As long as you're/yer by my side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a lot of fun writing something for every prompt of this week and I hope you enjoy this somehow. I'm not really an expert in writing romance stuff but I think it's not too bad considering I have no idea how relationships work.</p><p>This is the first time I'm actually sharing anything I wrote in english. If you find any big mistakes I made please let me know, I'm doing this partly to improve my english before uni starts.</p><p>You can talk to me on <a href="http://twitter.com/EOntheinside?s=08">twitter</a> if you want</p><p><strike>Anniversary/Birthday; Arcade;</strike> <strong>Free day</strong></p><p>Background ships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi<br/>Background Characters: Komori Motoya, Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rintarou could do a lot on his free day. Read the book that was lying on his bedside table for three weeks now, watch the TV-Show he started last weekend or visit the shelter near his apartment to pet a few cats. Taking a nap in the nearby park is always an option or doing something he hadn’t in quite some time like going to an arcade. He does none of that though, instead he finds himself on his way to a restaurant. It’s around noon already because he decided to take it slow this morning and made a detour through the park he could have taken a nap in. He even visited a flower shop he saw on his way and bought a rose just because he felt like it.</p><p> </p><p>The restaurant is packed at this time of day and Rintarou nearly regrets taking so long with his shower. He doesn’t dwell on it for long though. He can’t see the counter when he enters because of the crowd standing around it, waiting for their order. Rintarou looks around for a moment and sits down at one of the few empty tables, luck is on his side as it is near the counter. A convenient gap between the customers allows him to see the counter now as well as the person standing behind it, managing the flood of orders with calm ease only someone confident in their skills and with a lot of experience can achieve. Rintarou props his head up on his right hand while observing the man.</p><p> </p><p>He still has an athletic build despite all the food he works with and consumes on a daily basis, only manageable through the regular gym visits Rintarou knows about. Says he ‘can’t lose to ‘Tsumu jus’ ‘cause I ain’t playin’ volleyball regularly anymore’. Though the middle blocker thinks the constant competition between the two of them is annoying and stupid at times he doesn’t complain about this one but wouldn’t mind if the stopped either.</p><p> </p><p>His now black hair is hidden under a black cap with an Onigiri on the front, though some strands are poking out from underneath it and if asked he would respond that, yes it is as soft as it looks. It is especially fluffy after a shower and great to play with when he needs something to do with his hands while sitting around. But he barely gets asked. He wonders why.</p><p> </p><p>His grey-brown eyes glim with confidence as well as friendliness while he takes the orders and hands out Onigiri to each person no matter how rude they might be. Rintarou had asked him once if he wouldn’t just want to snap at them sometimes but he replied that ‘he is a professional, he ain’t doin’ thinks like that’. They seem to shine a little bit brighter every time someone compliments his food or just looks like they enjoy it while eating. One reason why Rintarou makes sure to eat as much of it as possible and to look like he wouldn’t want to eat anything else in this world even if his live depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>The easy grin on his face looks inviting, making the customers open for a little chat while they wait, sharing little stories with him or just smiling back. Rintarou knows that grin as well as the cheeky smirk when they toss friendly insults between one other or the soft smile he is able to see on mornings they wake up next to each other when whispering ‘good morning’s’ into the others ear.</p><p> </p><p>And don’t get him started on this man’s arms. Yes, some might admire them for the muscles and the strength they possess for him to easily lift up four bags of rice at once but they don’t know what Rintarou does. The best use for those arms is for hugs and the black haired man is as much a professional in the kitchen as he is at giving hugs. Evenings on the couch don’t pass without the other’s arms tight but gentle at the same time slung around his middle, holding him close. Rintarou could melt every time.</p><p> </p><p>He can hear the voice of the other man over the chatter around him, so familiar he could recognise it in any situation or scenario. It’s soft and low and reminds him of the feeling he gets whenever the other nearby. It whispers into his ear before the man leaves for work early in the morning, talks about the man’s day with that excited tone that makes Rintarou listen to everything no matter how boring the topic normally would be and sings along to the radio with more missed than right notes but charming nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of chuckling makes his heart skip a beat and reminds him of the soft vibration he would feel when leaning against the man’s chest. How his whole body shakes when he laughs, how his face lights up whenever something funny happens or how his eyes scream mischief when he is up to something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rintarou is pulled back into reality when his phone buzzes in his pocket and with a last look at the handsome man behind the counter he pulls it out to see a message from Komori Motoya.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Piece of sunshine: What are you up to on our free day?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou can imagine Komori either sitting in his apartment doing nothing or meeting up with countless friends he has managed to keep over the years, no clue how he does it. He had asked him about it, but the Libero had just said that it was his secret together with that innocent smile everyone knows is completely fake. He could also picture him laughing because he changed his contact name in Rinrarou’s phone again. He hates that guy, wouldn’t want to exchange him for anyone else.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>You: Admiring my man</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou types with a smile and he can basically hear Komori’s exasperated sigh meaning ‘don’t you have anything else to do with your time?’. He had heard it countless times whenever a conversation had drifted towards a certain direction. Though he will always find a way to speak about the Onigiri-man, no matter what the original topic is.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Piece of sunshine: Who has to suffer through that?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>You: The imaginary audience in my head. I’m at Onigiri Miya. He’s working</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou looks up to the counter again, the line had gotten shorter in the time he was texting but still not short enough to distract the owner without feeling guilty. Yes, he actually has a conscience unlike most people seem to think.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Piece of sunshine: I offer them my sincerest condolences. Well, have fun swooning</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He sends a winking emoji but doesn’t get a reply. When he looks up again he meets the eyes of the handsome man behind the counter, seeing his eyes widen for a second before a soft smile spreads over his face. Rintarou can’t help but smile back though gestures him to take his time by holding his phone up. He can entertain himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another hour passes, Rintarou switching between staring at the person behind the counter and his phone, before someone sits across from him, two Onigiri on a plate placed in the middle of the small table.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when are ya here?” Rintarou pockets his phone to look at the other man, feeling a warmth spread through his chest as soon as he sees his smile. “Around noon.” The cap is put on the table and an Onigiri placed in his hand. “Yer spendin’ yer free day sittin’ around in my restaurant? Thought ya wanted ta enjoy it.” He bites into the Onigiri and makes sure to show on his face how good it tastes; the others face lights up immediately. “Oh I’m enjoying myself, don’t worry. How could I not with this view?” He sees the other smirk at that and feels fingers on his unoccupied hand, intertwining with his own. “Ya could’ve told me ya were comin’. I could’ve taken some time off earlier, spendin’ some more time with ya.” Rintarou just smiles in return, squeezing the others hand and finishing the Onigiri.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right. Close your eyes.” Though the restaurant owner looks hesitant for a moment, unsure of what is going to happen, he closes his eyes with an impatient look on his face. Rintarou reaches for the rose he had stuffed into the pocket of his jacket and completely forgotten about while waiting and places it on the table. “Done.” Onigiri-man opens his eyes immediately and they focus on the rose between them. He stares at it for a moment before smirking at Rintarou, that mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“If that ain’t the most romantic thing ya’ve ever done.” Rintarou just looks at him, successfully suppressing a smirk while the man laughs. It takes a moment but everything goes as the middle blocker had predicted: The laugh stops abruptly and is replaced by a wide eyed stare with a hint of worry and panic visible. “Wait, I didn’t forget any anniversary, did I? That’s in November and yer birthday’s in January. And ya wouldn’t bring <em>me</em> flowers on yer birthday and ya never did on my birthday and it ain’t my birthday anyway, ‘Tsumu would’ve been annoyin’ already. It ain’t white day either-“</p><p>“Osamu, you didn’t miss anything. I just felt like giving you a flower.” Osamu pauses in his rambling to stare at Rintarou again before pouting and crossing his arms in front of his chest as he sees his smirk. He misses the warmth of the other hand but it was worth it for his reaction. “Yer a jerk, scarin’ me like that.” His face softens as he takes the flower and rolls it in between his thumb and index finger. When he looks up he smiles his soft smile again. “Thanks.” Rintarou can’t help but smile back, resting his chin on his palm and looks in those brown-grey eyes he could stare at for hours.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna wrap things up and then we can do somethin’. Whatever ya want. And eat that Onigiri, will ya? Didn’t bring it here for nothin’.” Rintarou watches as Osamu returns to the counter and grabs the rice triangle. Osamu’s food has to do until he comes back. They still have a whole afternoon. If only Rintarou’s brain would provide some ideas.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“No, ya don’t understand ‘Tsumu. He was jus’ sittin’ there lookin’ all dreamy and happy, jus’ waitin’ for me ta finish work and he even got me a flower! An’ I didn’t even do anythin’ special recently!” Osamu looks back at the couch where Rintarou’s sleeping form was peacefully resting. “Yeah I know ya two are all in love and shit but d’ya have ta bother me with yer ramblin’? Thought yer gay panic phase was over. At least Sunarin ain’t buggin’ anyone ‘cept himself.” Osamu pauses his love-struck stare to frown at his twin in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“What are ya talkin’ ‘bout?” Osamu could practically see his twins eye roll. Proof that he had spent too much time of his life with the bane of his existence. “Komori was over earlier ta visit Omi and was textin’ with Sunarin. He’s been gushin’ about ya in his head ‘parently.” Osamu looks to the couch again, Rintarou mumbling something in his sleep while rolling on his other side. “Really?” He must be showing that ‘soft smile’ what Rintarou calls it while looking at his lovers’ peaceful face. “Yeah. He ain’t shuttin’ up ‘bout ya at practice either. Komori looked completely done with his shit.” Osamu chuckled softly still smiling. “Are ya done with bein’ gross an’ all? I’ve got other things ta do, ya know?” Osamu scoffes while rolling his eyes at the comment. “As if yer not doin’ the same thing all the time. But sure, get on his nerves. Tell Sakusa to annoy ya for me.” While Atsumu whines loudly he can hear Sakusa’s voice saying ‘I’ll do my best’ in the background. With a grin Osamu hangs up and turns to Rintarou again.</p><p> </p><p>He crouches down in front of the couch and brushes over his boyfriend’s forehead, remembering the afternoon. They had visited the nearby park and laid in the shadows of a tall tree, enjoying the warm breeze blowing over their faces. After that they had gone to the grocery store, buying stuff for the dinner Osamu had made for the both of them as well as chuupets of Rintarou’s favourite flavour. After dinner they lounged on the couch, arms wrapped around each other while watching some TV show neither of them really payed attention to, more interested in looking at the other’s face. After an hour Osamu noticed that his boyfriend had fallen asleep in his arms and carefully untangled himself from him to leave for the bathroom and then calling his brother in a sudden need to share his affection for the brown haired man with his bad posture, still asleep on their couch.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Rintarou rolls over again, pulling Osamu back into reality with his sudden movement. This time he rolls too far though and over the edge of the couch. Osamu manages to catch him and pushes him back on the cushion while Rintarou opens his eyes, blinking away the sleep. “Oh, hey.” He lets out, voice soft and rough from sleep eyes still bleary but fixed on Osamu. “Hey,” he says in return just staring at the soft smile on his boyfriends face, smiling back without thinking.</p><p> </p><p>To most people it looks as if they are wasting their, or better Rintarou’s, free day by sitting around, doing nothing or just normal everyday things but Osamu wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life sitting on the cushions as long as he is holding Rintarou in his arms, is able to see the soft smile only he gets to see and his dreamy eyes changing from yellow to green as the light hits them in a different angle, feeling his soft brown hair on his face when cuddling on early mornings.</p><p> </p><p>Days like this are perfect, as long as he has Rintarou by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>